


How Two Idiots fell in Love

by waywardchilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Castiel, Fluff, One Shot, gain of hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardchilde/pseuds/waywardchilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak will finally hear his boyfriend of three years speak this coming Thursday. Only thing is he wasn't expecting that. This was made amazing my beta clare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Two Idiots fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> So just a not for this is, I got the idea from learning basic sign language(ASL) and the links of how to do a few of them may or may not be right. Also the sign language in this fic will be like normal speech but _italicized_

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. An odd pairing, it seems, but if you see further down into their lives you could see why they love each other so dearly. Meeting as seniors in high school, being inseparable since the first day they spoke to one another, or... well, signed to each other. 

From Dean learning the basics of sign language just to impress the ‘kid who loved to stare’, Cas trying to speak words more clearly for the first time since he was ten years old, just because he’d like to say one word to the ‘starry-freckled guy’. The first words Dean ever signed to Cas was [‘Do you want orange juice?’](http://www.handspeak.com/word/?dict=op&signID=5022)

Cas was startled to say the least when Dean gestured to him as he was seated directly in front of him, sliding the orange juice in front of Cas without waiting for a 'yes' in confirmation. All Cas could do was sign am'thank you,' and drink his juice in silence. 

A year and a half later Castiel would speak his first words to Dean, “I love you” 

* 

Cas was sitting on the couch staring at the closed caption as he watched whatever Dean was watching on the T.V.. It may have been that Dr. Sexy show Dean was obsessed with, but then again it could have been a documentary on hospitals. No, never mind, there was a couple making out in the closet. Definitely Dr. Sexy. 

Dean stirred from his spot on Cas’ lap and placed his hands on Cas’, _“You’ll burn a hole into the T.V. if you keep staring at it like that.”_ Dean signed with a very sarcastic grin on his face. 

_“Dean….”_ As Cas was about to lecture Dean about **how** improbable eyes burning holes in things was, he found Dean yanking Cas down to meet his face half-way into a kiss. 

_“Are you excited for tomorrow, Cas?”_ Dean signed, placing his hands on the back of Cas’ neck, looking like a child on Christmas about to open their presents that overflowed the undercarriage of the tree. 

_“Well... I feel you are more excited than I am,”_ Cas signed as he gave an exasperated sigh. Dean was always the one to get excited at things. It didn’t matter what was happening, either his mind went into overdrive thinking about what bad things may happen (however highly improbable they may be), or to the best outcomes on what’s going to happen (which would be manice but would be, again, highly improbable). 

_“Well I mean, Cas, you are going to hear for the first time tomorrow. Like special. Important things.”_

_“Dean, are you enthusing over me hearing your voice... or is there something else planned for tomorrow”_ Cas replied back his own sarcastic grin as Deans slowly faded and turned into dark red blush covering his face. _“What, you do have something **extra** special planned for tomorrow, don’t you?”_

_“No, I just, that sounded very, y’know, suggestive.”_

_“Did that really get you all hot and bothered?”_

_“Maybe.”_

* 

As Cas lied awake in bed, wishing to hear Dean's breaths, his snores (Sam says he did so, okay?), hear his own voice for once. Just to hear anything at the moment he’s in, the breeze from the open window, his own breathes, the sound of Deans alarm clock at god knows what hour. Any sound would be perfect. 

Cas went to bed that night dreaming of his wedding, with the man sleeping deeply beside him. Making him plan for his future for the first time in years. 

* 

Dean woke up with a start, his alarm clock blaring Ramble On. He slapped the alarm clock, and only then it became apparent of Castiel wrapped around his side lightly snoring. Dean studied Cas’ face long enough that Cas woke up and stared back slightly smiling with eyes full of deep adoration. 

‘Morning’ Dean mouthed to Cas, still keeping his eyes on the half-awake man lying next to him in his bed. Both of them getting lost in each other’s eyes. Too soon Cas raised his hand and signed for, [‘time?’](http://www.handspeak.com/word/index.php?dict=ti&signID=2223). Dean glanced at the clock blocked from Castiels view because of his body and glanced at the clock as it read 9:45. Dean stated that they needed to get ready for their appointment at 11:00 am. 

* 

Dean ran up to his car (It’s Cas’ car, who are we kidding here), a black [Audi S3](http://data.motor-talk.de/data/galleries/0/118/6365/40437989/5540185040-black-7308474866734201149.jpg), and climbed in, _“Days like these we should be driving The Impala. Not this car you **made** me get.”_

_“Dean, The Impala is a gas guzzler. It gets 14 miles to the gallon at best, this has 31 miles per gallon and well get there on one gallon of gas. Also you still drive The Impala, what are you talking about?”_ Cas signed looking suspiciously over at Dean as he started up the car, falling even more in love with him than the day he first admitted it. 

_“Cas, its warm, sunny, 85 out. The Impala would be amazing to take.”_

_“Dean, if we don’t stop arguing over a damn car I will drive myself.”_ That shut Dean up right away, starting the car, blaring 'Kansas' and sending a wink over to Cas he pulled out of the drive way and drove to the doctors. 

* 

Cas was excited, well, more than he expected, bouncing his leg to the point where Dean put his hand on his leg to stop it shaking. Earning a dirty look from the mother across the waiting room from them, earning a disgusted look in return from Dean. 

A nurse called into the waiting room, looking for Castiel, spotting him easily from Dean grumbling about how he needed 'to friggin calm down’ to no one in particular. “Castiel Novak?” 

Dean patted Cas, who gaped up at Dean from the magazine he was currently buried in. 

As Dean walked with the nurse, she tried to make small talk about how, 'it’s Castiels big day’ and Dean answering, ‘You have no idea’ back to her as his hand curled around the small velvet box in his pocket. Palm sweating from anticipation, for Cas’ answer, even though he knew he’d say yes, and from the fact that Cas is going to finally hear Dean, after four years Cas will finally **finally** hear his voice. 

* 

“So the machine is warming up” The nurse stated to Dean only adding more to his nervousness. Leg jumping up and down even more and even faster. Getting a look from Cas, the look saying, ‘You stopped my leg earlier but now you’re doing the same thing’ and only getting a Winchester family bitch-face thrown back. “Okay the machines booted up. Are you ready?” The nurse rhetorically asked as she put the device into Cas’ ear. 

“It-“ The nurse was interrupted by Cas’ gasp as he could finally hear, he could hear his breaths, the machine whirring, Deans keys clacking in his pocket, he could hear. Cas tried his hardest not to bawl as he answered the nurses questions casting glances towards Dean every so often and seeing him **not** wipe a tear from his eye. 

“Dean, you can talk... you know that, right?” Dean nodded and stood up, and oh god, Cas could hear the chair shift from him getting up, his clothes shifting as he walked, and then Dean cleared his throat and started talking. 

“Cas.” 

Now Cas couldn't talk clearly yet, so everything he said was jumbled together and sounded mushy. 

“Dean,” Cas sobbed out in tears, finally hearing him, the man he fell in love with so long ago, and he can finally hear him, clearly. 

“So Cas”, Dean said again but this time squatting in between Cas’ legs framing his face in his hands, “We’ve known each other for a while. Yeah?” Dean was answered with a chocked out sob and a nod from Cas. “So, uh, you know I’m not good with this feeling crap at all, but ever since you told me you loved me... I was done for”, Dean wiped a tear from Cas’s cheek, ignoring his own, “and I guess I was right. Cause uh, I wanted to ask you something really important for a while now.” 

Cas barked out a watery chuckle as he looked in Deans eyes, not seeing anything else, only him and Dean. No nurse, no person recording this, no machine, just him and Dean staring into each other’s eyes. 

“So…” Dean let in a long breath of air and then released it. “Castiel Novak, will you marry me?” 

Cas nodded his answer to Dean but that wasn't enough, he needed to hear Cas, hear his beautiful not quite there yet voice. “No Cas, I wanna hear you say it” 

“Yes, Dean I’ll marry you.” Cas answered between sobs as Dean slipped the silver band on his finger, trying to send all the love he had for Dean into the look, “I was actually thinking of asking you next Friday,” Cas stated through chuckles, making Dean burst out in laughter. 

And god Cas wanted to savor that sound most of all.

**Author's Note:**

> The device used to give Cas hearing in this is loosely based off of those you see on the news and stuff where deaf people can hear, and idk if its possible to hear after it but in my fic world it is so Cas can now hear because of this magical machine that i have created.


End file.
